


The Room Where it Happened

by absolutehamiltrash



Series: Elams AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sin™, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Night, forgive me Lin Anthony and Pippa, post-'Satisfied'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutehamiltrash/pseuds/absolutehamiltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alexander and Eliza's wedding night, but what happens when John takes Alexander up on an invitation tentatively extended?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room Where it Happened

**Author's Note:**

> for Millie (adreinne-de-lafayette on tumblr)--my cheerleader, my first reader, my zucchini, and my favorite sender of memes. Honestly, I don't think I would have actually gotten this past the idea stage without you. ily bb
> 
> This is very loosely based on a [real letter](http://bobarnebeck.com/hamlau.html) that Alexander Hamilton sent to John Laurens.

  
_December 14, 1780_

It had all started innocently enough--a smile here and there, the occasional brush of a hand. Stuff that was easily written off as accidents or being friendly. It took John months to figure out that Alexander was _flirting_ with him. After that, there were a multitude of desperate, needy kisses and quick, post-battle trysts in either his tent or Alexander's.

During this time, John had found himself falling for Alexander. He was sure Alex felt something for him, as well, which is why John was so heartbroken when Alexander announced his engagement and actually went through with the marriage. Sure, he'd played the supportive best friend at the reception--it would not do for Henry Laurens' son to pine after a _man_ \--but he was secretly gutted.

As the reception wound down, John saw Alexander whisper something in his bride's ear. She blushed prettily, bit her lip, and nodded. They stood, and Alexander tapped a fork on his glass to get the group's attention.

"My dear friends, it has been an honor and a _pleasure_ "--here he paused to give John a weighty glance--"but Betsey and I have somewhere to be. Please enjoy the party." As they left, Alexander kept eye contact with John for a few long seconds.

The letter John had received back in September flashed through his mind.

> _"I would invite you after the fall to Albany to be witness to the final consummation."_

John's mind raced. Could Alex have _meant_ it? It would be something he would do, that scoundrel.

 _Oh, hell_ , he thought. _Why not? I can always pretend I just stumbled in there drunk_. He waited a few minutes, drained the rest of his drink in one go, and slipped down the hallway where he had seen Alex and Eliza go.

~~~~~

It wasn't hard to find the room he needed; the sound of Eliza's giggling and Alex's never-ending patter led the way. When he got to the door, he tried it. The knob turned easily. He carefully pushed open the door and slipped inside. What he saw next, he would never forget.

Eliza lay on the bed clothed in only her corset. That flush from earlier extended down her chest, but John didn't look at her long. His Alexander--opinionated, passionate Alex--was completely nude. John drank in the sight of him. His back, his ass with which John was so well acquainted...

As John watched, Alexander's fingers were busy working inside Eliza, making her squirm and make little aroused noises. John's cock twitched.

It took a few moments for John to be noticed. He must have given himself away when he shifted to ease the pressure on his raging erection. Eliza looked up at him, startled, and pulled the sheets over herself. "M-Mr. Laurens...!"

John's face heated. "I'm so sorry. I must've gotten the wrong room--"

With a rude, wet sound, Alexander pulled his hand out from where Eliza had trapped it and turned, wiping his hand on the sheets as he stood. "Hello, Jack," he said, using John's childhood nickname. He smiled that secret smile that went always went right to John's cock. Speaking of cocks...John tried so hard to be good. He tried not to look, but his gaze kept straying between Alex's face and his cock. His throat went dry nearly instantly, and looking back, John was pretty sure he was licking his lips.

"Alexander, what's going on here?" Eliza's voice came suddenly from her place on the bed.

John gaped at her for a second or two. "I was just--"

"--just joining us, weren't you?" Alexander interrupted.

"You can't be serious!" Eliza cried. "He has no right to our bed!"

Alexander shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time he's been in mine."

With that, Alexander stepped forward, took John's face in his hands, and kissed him hard. His hands tangled in John's curls.  
John's own hands were not idle; he wound them into Alexander's hair and tugged gently. This was something that he had discovered drove his lover crazy--much to John's secret delight--and his reaction this time didn't disappoint. Alexander moaned, which opened his mouth to John's questing tongue. He explored Alexander's mouth until Alexander began to suck on his tongue. John's cock hardened even further, until he felt like he could come in his breeches.

Alexander pulled away just long enough to lock the door and get John's shirt pulled over his head. He dived back in and trailed kisses that burned like fire down John's neck and chest. His hands reached down to tease the skin just above John's waistband. He unfastened and pulled down John's breeches, freeing John's cock. John quickly stepped out of them. Alexander licked his hand, then gripped John's cock hard. John sucked in a sharp breath.

"Fuck, Alex, baby, please touch me." The words fell from his lips without any thought. His hips bucked almost of their own accord. The slow slide of Alex's hand was sweet torture. John panted into Alexander's neck and tried not to come.

A soft "Damn" came from the direction of the bed. Eliza was sitting up in the bed, her hungry eyes glued on the pair.

Alexander broke away (John let out an undignified whine) and turned to look at his bride. John's ardor cooled a little bit at this reminder of Eliza's presence, but Alexander's smirk was pure sin. "Like what you see, my dear?"

Eliza looked down at her hands, one of which had just been at play between her legs. "Yes. God have mercy on me, but yes."

Alexander leaned against John, his ass snug against John's cock. "Look at her, John. She's playing with her pussy because she likes seeing me touch you."

"Well, I like watching you touch me, so I understand the feeling."

Alexander ground back against John. John dug his fingertips into Alexander's hips. "Dammit, Hamilton! Unless you want me to come on your back, stop that!" John hissed.

"I have another place for your cock to be when you come, my dear Laurens."

"Alexander," Eliza whined, feeling left out. "Get over here."

"Gladly. But first, we need to get you out of this." He motioned to her corset. She leaned forward and let Alexander untie her corset. He pulled it away to reveal a flat stomach and breasts that were on the small side, but still nice.

"Quite the pretty little filly you have there, Alex," John remarked.

Eliza squirmed a little. "I suppose I must thank you for the compliment, Mr. Laurens."

"We've seen each other naked, my dear. You had better call me John."

"Now that we're all on a first-name basis..." Alexander murmured. He gently pushed Eliza down to lie on the bed, then motioned to John to sit on the side of the bed opposite Alexander. "You're going to want to get a good view of this; my wife is quite...vocal in her pleasure." With this, he slid down Eliza's body until his face was even with her pussy. She raised up on her elbows to look down at Alexander. John could see her tense as she realized what was about to happen.

Alexander's tongue darted out and grazed her clit. She whimpered and fell back prone.

Alexander's tongue immediately went to work, driving as deeply into her pussy as it could go and flicking back up to her clit. Eliza's hand wandered to Alexander's hair. She pulled his hair hard, and he let out a moan that vibrated against her pussy.

"Shit. Don't stop. Please. Oh god!" Eliza babbled as Alexander pushed two fingers inside her and sucked furiously on her clit.

John couldn't just sit by and watch any more. He tentatively reached out and brushed his fingers against Eliza's nipple. She looked up at him hungrily, but she was breathing so hard that she couldn't speak. Instead, she quickly nodded her head.

John pinched Eliza's nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. She let out a sharp cry that John silenced by covering her mouth. She got a wild look in her eyes. Both men could smell her arousal intensify, and Alexander pushed a third finger into her. Eliza clenched hard on his fingers.

It took her only a few more moments to reach her peak. She screamed and flooded Alexander's hand. He gently worked her down while John petted her hair. "Such a good girl, Eliza. Damn, you're beautiful." He tenderly kissed her forehead.

Alexander pulled his fingers out of her pussy and licked them clean. He made eye contact with both Eliza and John, in turn.  
John groaned. "Get over here, Alexander."

Alexander did as he was told, crawling over into John's lap. Their cocks were trapped between their bodies, and Alexander whined and let his head fall back. "I really need to come."

John ran his hands down Alexander's arms. "I know, baby. Get on your hands and knees."

Alexander turned and got on his hands and knees. He thrust his ass back at John. John smacked it hard. Alexander yelped. "Come on, John. Just fuck me already."

John hesitated. "We don't have anything--"

"On the nightstand!" Alex snapped. John grabbed the little vial of olive oil and dripped a few drops onto his hand. He then pushed a finger into Alexander.

Alexander clawed at the sheets. "J-John. I'm ready! Please, _mon coeur_. Just take me."

As John pulled out his finger and knelt behind Alexander, Eliza swallowed hard. Seeming to have made up her mind, she moved where she could see better. After a few seconds, she reached out and grasped Alexander's cock. At the same time, John plunged himself into Alexander's willing body. Alexander began to fuck himself back onto John's cock.

It only took a few strokes for John to find Alexander's prostate, which had him shaking and sobbing with pleasure. Eliza kept stroking Alexander's cock as John pounded into him. Alexander turned his head to give his wife a sloppy kiss, then came all over her hand.

John quickly pulled out of Alexander and pinched the base of his own cock to keep himself from coming.  
Alexander collapsed onto his face, his ass still high in the air. "Oh my god, that was incredible."  
"You're not done yet," John growled in a voice that promised danger. Alexander raised himself back up and stared at John, wide-eyed.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Alexander asked in a meek voice.

"I want you to put that mouth of yours to work doing something other than talking."

Alexander gulped, nodded, and went over to John. He held John's gaze as he bent down to put the head of John's cock in his mouth.

John let out a sigh; he knew he wouldn't last long after all the stimulation he'd gotten. He carded his fingers through Alexander's hair. Alexander bobbed his head up and down on John's cock, and John bucked his hips upward. Alexander gagged, and John felt his balls tighten. When Alexander circled his finger around John's hole, John couldn't hold off any longer. He came hard down Alexander's throat.

Alexander tried gamely to swallow all of John's come, but a little bit dribbled down his chin. John wiped it away with his thumb. He smiled fondly at his lover, and Alexander smiled self consciously back.

"Well," Eliza cut in, breaking the spell between the two men. "That's not something every woman can say she experienced on her wedding night."

Alexander sat back on his heels and grinned. "I sincerely hope it was to your satisfaction, _madame_."  
" _Oui, monsieur. Je suis satisfait_."

"Good." Alexander leaned over to cup her face in his hands and give her a brief, sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, John posed a question. "What happens next? Is this just a one-time thing, or...?"

"Eliza," Alexander started, taking her hands, "I love you, but I also love John. I want to have both of you."

John waited with bated breath, knowing this was entirely her decision. He was stupid in love with Alexander, but he knew the odds of a decent woman agreeing to share her husband with anyone--much less another man--were slim at best.

Eliza simply sat and thought for a couple of minutes. The longer she took to deliberate, the further John's heart sank. _This is hopeless. What the fuck were you thinking, Laurens? This was a mistake_. He moved off the bed and began gathering his clothes. He stepped into his breeches and fastened them. He was just pulling on his shirt when he heard "John, wait."

His head whipped around to look at Eliza. "Okay," she said. "As long as my husband has no other lovers, I can tolerate you sharing his bed."

John sighed in relief and grinned at Alexander. "That's what I'm talking about!"

**Author's Note:**

> omg the sin
> 
> I'm on tumblr @absolute-hamiltrash. Feel free to drop me a line!


End file.
